Sword
|image=Swords.png |kanji=刀剣 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Tōken |literal english=Sword |users=Argent Nara, Kintarō Uchiha, Avalon Igarashi, Hisako Uzumaki, Yokubō, Āsukingu, Ares Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki (Kabuki36), Ace, Hana, Takehime, Drake Kanto, Hironori Ōtsutsuki, Hisao, Sasuke Uchiha (DP), Asaka Uchiha (DP), Kasumi Uzumaki Menma Uzumaki (HBH), Kamizuki Uchiha, Izumi Hōzuki, Saimon, Boruto Namikaze (DP), Genma Hōzuki, Menma, Mamaru, Kaerumaru, Mamoru Senju, Haruki Uchiha, Kiirome Yotsuki, Kobe, Danzō (Clone), Inabi Uchiha (Sparks), Atsushi Uchiha, Takeda Uchiha, Fuu (Sparks), Hebi, Yasushi Masa, Susumu Uchiha, Takeo Hozuki, Kamiko Uchiha, Norio Uzumaki, Shiui Uchiha (Cloud), Kagami Hyūga, Mitarashi Uchiha, Katori, Aoki Hozuki, Shinobu Uchiha, Obito Hyūga,Jin Wei, Hikabo Takamoto, Omoi Uchiha, Sushi Uchiha, Sakumo Uchiha, Maru, Tsuna Senju, Ken Miyamoto, Gintoki Ōtsutsuki, Saito Uchiha, Taruto Uchiha, Kaguya Miyamoto, Yuma Onimaru, Takeshi Kuroshitsugi, Hanako Uchiha,Tobi Jinsui, Taro Misashi, Itami Sarutobi, Kato Kenshin, Tentei Uzumaki, Karasu Youkai, Nemu Uzumaki, Kazuo Uchiha,Takeru Uchiha (Shinju Chakra), Danzetsu, Eji Arata,Rin Towa, Daisuke Setsu, Arai Toge, Karasu Youkai, Kuro Isei, Izaya Jun, Himiko, Gamakai, Aomine Inazuma, Kizuko Kaminari, Shina Renton, Gin Yasuhiro, Kenichi Kaneko, Kareha Kurosaki, Tsubaki Inazuma, Densetsu, Gohan Urahara, Ryuuro Hyuga, Raiku Uchiha, Zori (ChidoriSpark27), Kenji Inazuma, Shisui Mugen, Kazaki Uchiha, Takeru Uchiha, Akane Tsukino, Nora Murakami, Kakuzu Uchiha, Okuyuki, Doerai, Ikebana, Iwaburo, Gekietsu, Godai, Kagemori Seiun, Harumi Baeru, Himuki Kokutan, Nobuo, Kanmi Kokutan, Inori Kokutan, Mekajiki Kankitsu, Tenmaku Uchiha, Izumi Ōtsutsuki, Fuyuto, Yosuke Satsuki, Scar Xaren, Jukuren Sarutobi, Gekihen, Hajime Hirukagun, Taichi, Aisaka Momochi/Dreamscape, Ramon, Fukkatsu, Korosen Nara, Shikizaki Hyuga, Sakino Taka, Tenchi Sarutobi, Hyon, Minoru Kawasabi, Susaro Meitan, Shunsui Uzumaki, Hiaka Asahi, Mihaya Uchiha, Sōma, Canaan, Kōga Nara, Nekura, Seitoshi, Fumiko Senju, Kagani Hyuga, Shen Uchiha, Jaso Arata, Sakiko Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Log, Naku, Kasumi Uzumaki, Boruto Uzumaki (HBH), Ren Hibiki, Namima Uzumaki, Ryo Hyuga, Teizen Uchiha, Shiena Uchiha, Aki Yamanaka, Fuyuki Haru, Haruka Haru, Sasuke Uchiha (NejiHyuga2), Itachi Uchiha (NejiHyuga2), Nochi Hyuga, Kagami Ōtsutsuki, Lazuli Hibiki, Yukari Kisegawa, Samu Jizou, Aihiko Uchiha, Heiden Akuma, Shinigami Kaguya, Kenshin Uchiha,Kentaro Sarutobi, Junjin Hagoromo, Kabuki, Asuna Uchiha, Akio Shinoda, Yukaso, Ushiki, Osamu, Manami Kikuchi, Sato Uzumaki, Ayagetsu Hōzuki, Katasuke, Naoki Hyuga, Kin Ōtsutsuki, Shijima Uchiha, Omoikane Nakayama, Akifusa, Rama Senju (Airewind), Kitsui (SL), Kumoihime Ōtsutsuki, Shinzui, Hisamaru |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |tool classification=Offensive }} A is a long, bladed weapon used for combat. While most swords in Naruto are traditional Japanese , or , swords used by main characters tend to bear little resemblance to real-life weapons, as is the case with the 's swords. Other swords that have been introduced in the series that have mystical or special powers, including 's and the as wielded by 's Susanoo. Most shinobi appear to have a preference towards long and wide blades, while some ninja like use swords mainly for throwing them long-range. Of note are the of the who are nearly all seen with swords, and the shinobi of the which boasts a visible majority carrying them. A sword noted for belonging to a particular wielder is known as a . Certain foreign countries use more westernised types of swords, such as the kingdom of the 's military use either s or , while 's guards in the wield spatha as well. Some swords are made of special materials which resonate with the users chakra and are able to use chakra flow on a tier higher than normal flow. Naoto is known to have one of those swords, which was named Tennōseiga (Tool) List of Specific Swords